Inauguration
by Victory87
Summary: Une inauguration en vue House pas invité il ne se laissera pas faire.Petit huddy.
1. Chapter 1

Veille de l'inauguration :

**Veille de l'inauguration :**

On était jeudi c'est-à-dire plus qu'un jour avant l'inauguration d'une nouvelle aile de l'hôpital .Tous était prêt, le buffet arriverait une heure avant les invités eux arriveraient à 20 heures. Mais il reste un gros problème à gérer qui se nommer House. Comment faire pour qu'il ne pourrisse pas la soirée. La directrice sorti de sa rêverie lorsque l'objet de ces peur fit une entrer fracassante dans son bureau et comme d'habitude elle sursauta. Il s'approcha de son bureau et proclama :

-Je ne viens pas demain soir pour l'inauguration !

Elle réfléchit 2 minutes pensa que House présent égal catastrophe House absent soirée sans encombre et lui répondit en essayant de cacher sa joie :

-Parfait, maintenant vous pouvez retourner travailler.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vienne ?

-Je me passerai de votre présence.

Bizarre elle ne le forçait pas à venir il se dit que sa ne se passerait pas comme sa c'était lui qui faisait faux bond a chaque fois pas les autres faux pas changé comme sa les rôles. Il viendrait mais s'il savait qu'il s'ennuirait a mourir. Sur cette réflexion il ferma la porte du bureau de sa patronne en la claquant comme il avait l'habitude.


	2. Chapter 2

_je sais sa fait vraiment 24heure chrono mais l'idée ma plu et sa permet de voir l'évolution des choses (l'idée tordu de House )_

**Matin de l'inauguration h-12:**

Le docteur Cuddy se gare sur le parking de l'hôpital, sort de sa voiture et contre toute attente croise le docteur House. Etonner de cette rencontre, elle lui demande :

-Vous êtes bien matinal House.

-Oui mais je repars.

- Quoi ? Vous arrivez pour repartir ! Avez-vous oublié que vous avez un travaille ?

-Non quoi que l'idée d'oublié de travailler me plait assez.

-J'avoue je comprends pas la.

-Ma pauvre Cuddy comme je ne peux pas venir se soir a l'inauguration je me suis dit que je ne devais pas venir travailler car vous savez se que c'est on travaille, travaille et on ne voit pas le temps passer et donc j'aurais malencontreusement put reste jusqu'à 20 heures et comme vous ne me voulez pas à votre soirée je me suis dit qu'il ne faudrait pas tous gâché en restant travailler.

-Premièrement vous ne rester jamais travailler si tard a moins que je vous y force deuxièmement sa ne vous autorise pas à ne pas venir travailler et troisièmement je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas que vous veniez.

-Mais vous avez que c'était parfait quand je vous est dit que je ne venez pas.

-Parce que je ne voulez pas que vous veniez tous gâcher pour vous venger de vous avoir obligé à venir parce que vous ne voulez pas venir.

-Mouais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pensa que décidément elle ne le comprendrait jamais et lui dit se qui s'imposait :

-Bon venez alors puisque vous voulez venir mais pas de scandal pas d'ânerie ni d'humiliation !

-On verra

Sur ceux il parti travailler et chercha comment rendre la soirée amusante.

_S.V.P. penser au review pour me dire se que vous en penser la suite arrivera soit se soir soit demain._


	3. Chapter 3

Matin de l'inauguration h-11 :

**Matin de l'inauguration h-11 :**

House cherchait désespérément la meilleur idée ou plutôt le meilleur plan pour faire peut être pas complètement gâché car il savait que les représailles serait horrible mais il n'aillait pas rien faire il avait une réputation à tenir mine de rien ! On ne l'avait pas viré de tous ces autres emploi pour rien malheureusement il savait que sa patronne tenais énormément et que donc gâcher cette soirée aurait des conséquences. Il avait l'idée d'amener un chien pour qu'il se jette sur le buffer mais sa n'était pas assez c'était trop banale. Il lui fallait l'idée du siècle du moins l'idée de la journée.

Quand Cuddy elle se demandait se qu'aller faire House pour gâcher la soirée et comment l'en empêcher car elle ne détestait pas la présence de House elle avait juste peur de l'acte horrible qu'il allait commettre parce qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle tenait vraiment à cette soirée. Elle devait trouver un moyen de pression au plus vite.


	4. Chapter 4

L'inauguration h-10 :

**L'inauguration h-10 :**

House cherchait désespérément une idée, il fut brusquement sorti de sa rêverie lorsque le docteur Cuddy entra dans son bureau. Il la regarda et vis que comme d'habitude elle portait des talons vraiment haut, un très jolie décolleté et une jupe assez courte sans être vulgaire.

-Quand vous aurez arrêté de me mater vous pourriez répondre à ma question.

-Mais Cuddy votre décolleté est très agréable a regarder quel était la question déjà ?

-La question était il y a 2 semaines vous ne vouliez pas entendre parler de l'inauguration et hier vous changez brusquement d'avis alors je vous demande pourquoi vous voulez venir ?

-Parce qu'il faut bien y aller par exemple vous avez un rendez-vous chez le dentiste ce n'est pas parce que vous ne voulez pas y aller que vous n'irez pas vous êtes obligé d'y aller et la c'est pareil.

-Vous comparer une inauguration a un rendez-vous chez le dentiste ! Mais vous ne répondez toujours pas à ma question.

-Il y a des questions qui resteront toujours sans réponses.

-Vous le faites exprès ?

-Eu Oui !

-Si sa vous ennui tant de venir je vous permets de rester chez vous.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je vienne ?

-Je ne veux pas que vous ne veniez pas je veux juste que vous n'humilier personne que vous ne faites rien pour ridiculisé qui que se soit et que vous ne vous ridiculisé pas non plus en gros que vous ne gâchiez pas tout. J'ai …

-Vous avez quoi ?

-Rien.

-Si vous me quelque chose à me cacher.

Elle tourna les talons mais fut immédiatement retenu par House qui la retourna pour voir son visage et pour qu'il puisse plongez ces yeux dans les siens.

-Que ne voulez vous ne pas me dire ?

-Si vous faites la moindre ânerie vous ne feriez plus que des consultations !

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Et se n'est pas se que vous vouliez me dire.

Elle céda et lui répondit sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je me suis énormément investi dans se nouveau pole de l'hôpital alors ne gâcher pas tout.

Sur ceux il la l'achat et elle repartie dans son bureau en sen voulant de l'avoir dit et lui se rendit conte que si il faisait quoi que se soit de mal elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais et en plus il aurait des consultations jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui pardonne, il était coinsé.


	5. Chapter 5

L'inauguration h-9 :

**L'inauguration h-9 :**

Le docteur House alla querir son ami Wilson au sujet de comment pourrir la soirée sans avoir droit à de terrible représailles. Il ne voulait pas passer par le couloir parce qu'il ne voulait pas croiser la moindre personne alors il décida de passer par le balcon. Il arriva devant la fenêtre de Wilson regarda discrètement pour la première fois de sa vie et s'en félicita car il vi Cuddy dans le bureau de son ami et se débrouilla pour pouvoir les voir et écouter leur conversation sans être vu.

-Qu'es ce que vous croyez qu'il va faire se soir ?

-J'en sais rien malheureusement.

-On est mal barrés alors …

-Oui.

- Demandez-lui.

-Hein ?! Mais vous pensez qu'il va me le dire Cuddy ?

- On ne sait jamais.

-Mouais faut pas trop y conter à mon avis.

Ils restaient silencieux quelque minutes quand elle crut voir une ombre passer devant la fenêtre elle se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Quand elle vi House elle lui dit furieusement :

-Que faites vous ici House !?

-Je me balade.

-Sur le balcon de Wilson ?

-Bé j'allais lui rendre une petite visite mais comme vous y étiez déjà j'ai attendu. Vous savez c'est mal poli de dérangé 2 personnes en pleines discutions sur moi.

-Retournez travailler.

Sur cette dernière parole elle parti. House en profita pour discuter avec Wilson.

-Tu nous espionnais ?

-Je n'espionnais pas j'écoutais.

-Au sait vrai qu'il y a une énorme différence.

-Alors comme sa vous avez peur de mes actes intéressants.

-Alors que vas-tu faire pour pourrir la soirée se soir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ou c'est que tu ne veux pas me dire ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout si je dois pourrir la soirée ou pas.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien la première fois.

Son ami avait raison c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne savait si il devait pourrir ou pas une soirée faut dire qu'il ne c'était jamais posé la question.


	6. Chapter 6

_La suite c'est cour mais c'est fait exprés le dénoument apporche._

**Matin de l'inauguration h-8 :**

Wilson alla manger à la cantine de l'hôpital, manga, repartit et s'étonna de ne pas avoir croisé son ami House. Il arriva dans son bureau sans l'avoir croisé il se surprit à se demander où il était.

**Après-midi de l'inauguration h-7 :**

Le docteur Cuddy cherchait House pour l'envoyer en consultation mais ne le trouva ni dans son bureau ni à la cantine ni dans le bureau de Wilson et lui demanda :

-Vous savez où est passé House ?

-Non je ne les pas vu depuis que vous l'avez trouvé sur le balcon.

-Si vous le voyer vous l'envoyer en consultation.

Il acquiesça puis elle reparti bredouille et se dit qu'il avait du retourné chez lui comme elle savait que ce n'était même pas la peine de l'appeler, elle se décida à attendre tous de manière il reviendrait bien un jour.

**Après-midi de l'inauguration h-6 :**

Toujours pas de nouvel de House mais elle s'inquiéta pas pour autant il devait juste sécher une énième fois c'est heures de consulte.

**Après-midi de l'inauguration h-5 :**

Toujours pas de House. Bizarre. Elle appela Wilson pour demander s'il savait quoi que se soit et il lui répondit que non. Elle alla voir son équipe, elle vi Cameron qui lui dit qu'elle aussi ne savait pas.

**Après-midi de l'inauguration h-4 :**

Une fois de plus le même absent cette fois elle se demanda si c'était bon signe c'est-à-dire qu'il nez viendrait pas se soir parce qu'il ne voulait pas ou si c'était mauvais signe qu'il n'allait pas bien ou qu'il préparer son méfait.

_Vous en penser quoi?Je sais c'est trés cour mais la c'est justifié me rattraperé dans les prochains chapitres la suite soit se soir soit demain._


	7. Chapter 7

Inauguration h-3-h-4 :

**Inauguration h-3-h-4 :**

Le Docteur rentra chez elle pour se préparer pour la soirée elle n'avait malheureusement que 2 heures devant-elle et le second problème qui avait lui aussi sont importance toujours pas de House en vu quoi que la maintenant ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle arrivait à sa voiture et se rendit conte qu'elle n'était pas la seul à « déserté ». Elle couru se doucher puis se fit son brushing et se coiffa. Elle s'arrêta devant son armoire l'ouvrir et en sorti un sac don le symbole était un oiseau en forme de w. Sa robe était grise en mousseline avec un beau décolleté en v. Elle l'enfila et tira de sous son armoire une boite de chaussure M. J. qui contenait des escarpins noir au talon de 12 cm.

Elle se maquilla et pris son sac à main se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et fut satisfaite du résulta. Quand, on frappa à la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

Inauguration h-2,30 :

**Inauguration h-2,30 :**

Cuddy se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit. Elle fut surprise car il n'y avait personne mais elle était pourtant sur et certaine d'avoir entendu sonner. Dessue elle baissa les yeux et vi un bouquet de nielle sa ce n'était pas banal on ne lui en avait jamais offert .Elle chercha qui aurait pu lui en envoyer un homme rencontrer sur internet non sa fessait plus de un mois qu'elle n'avait pas tchater a cause de l'hôpital mais alors qui ? House il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil, Wilson non mieux valait de ne rien imaginer mais qui ? Quand un petit carton tomba sur le sol, elle posa le magnifique bouquet et essaya d'enlever la carte de l'enveloppe se qui lui prit bien 5 minutes et était pressait de savoir qui lui avait envoyé le bouquet. Elle la lu :

« Derrière vous. »

Elle se retourna brusquement et vi House qui se trouver juste derrière. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne pu rien dire pendant quelque seconde puis se reprit et lui demanda :

« Comment était vous arriver la ? »

Il fi comme si il réfléchissait et lui di :

« Je suis passé par la porte de derrière.

-Mais ma porte était fermer comment avais vous pu entrer ?

-Généralement pour ouvrir une porte verrouillée on utilise une clé

-Comment avez-vous trouvé la clé ?

-Cuddy vous êtes tellement angoisser de perdre vos clés que vous en dissimuler un peu partout et moi j'en ai pris une tous simplement.

-Tout simplement ?!

-Continuer comme sa et vous aller gâcher mon effet de surprise !

-Pourquoi ces fleurs ? Pourquoi était vous la?

-Bé ces fleurs pour l'effet de surprise !!

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question qu'es que vous faites la ?

-C'est vrai vous êtes très observatrice.

-Alors ?

- Je je n'ai pas envie de le dire na !

-Mais ?!

-C'est mon choix !

-Mais mais ?!

-Vous êtes bloquer sur mais ou quoi ?

-Bon qu'es ce que vous me voulez ? A et merci pour les fleurs.

-Elle vous plaise ?

-Oui elles sont très belles.

-Vous êtes très belle vous aussi.

-Oui mais il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital pour réglé quelque détail avant l'inauguration.

-Non.

-Comment sa « non »?

-Vous n'irez pas !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

-C'est une blague ?

-Non !

-Je ne comprends pas la.

-C'était pour sa les fleurs pour m'excuser de vous enlever cette soirée comme je savais que vous y tenez énormément et que je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire j'ai trouvé le compromis idéal.

-Dommage pour vous mais j'irais quand même et juste pour savoir vous auriez fait comment pour que je ne parte pas discrètement et pour me retenir parce que la votre plan est mort.

-Je vous aurez occupé et je ne vous aurais pas lâché d'une semelle je ne suis pas aussi bête que vous le penser.

-Vous savez que ma présence est plus que nécessaire ?

-C'est pour sa que je vous autorise a aller couper le ruban et après vous me revenez.

-Vous rêvais House !

Dés qu'elle eut fini sa phrase il l'attira brusquement contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle n'était pas contre car elle l'embrassait aussi mais elle savait que si elle se laissait aller non seulement il ferait plus que s'embrasser mais en plus elle louperait l'inauguration mais qu'es ce qu'il l'embrasser bien quand elle vi que la soirée commencer dans 20 minutes elle le stoppa malgré son immense envie de continuer et lui dit :

« OK je reviens après. »

Il la lâcha bien malgré lui mais fut content qu'elle est accepté son compromis et se di que finalement c'était lui qui avait gagné. Cuddy avait déjà enfilait sa veste sortait et lui lança :

« Vous ne toucher à rien ! Et surtout vous m'attendez là !

-Oui chef »

Elle pensa « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il serait si facile à pigeonner !! »Elle se retenu de rire mais c'était franchement risible comme situation elle n'avait plus qu'à espérait qu'il ne vienne pas.


	9. Chapter 9

_Et enfin je mets la suite en ligne je sais j'ai mit du temps mais fallait trouver l'idée du siécle, vous pourrez bientôt lire la suite car j'ai déjà l'idée et vous allez être surpris!!A est j'ai modifié la fin sa pourrais vous aidez (j'ai changé le dernièr paragraphe)_

**L'inauguration :**

Cuddy monta dans sa voiture est se dirigea vers l'hôpital pendant tout le trajet elle se dit qu'elle faisait la plus belle ânerie de toute sa vie, elle se retint de pleurer à cause de son maquillage. Elle s'en voulut énormément de l'abandonner alors qu'elle l'aimait tellement et depuis si longtemps, mais elle était directrice d'un hôpital, elle ne pouvait pas tous plaquer comme sa elle avait des responsabilités. Cuddy avait tellement bossé dure pour arriver là où elle était elle ne pouvait pas tous quitter pour lui cet hôpital était sa vie, même depuis quelque temps la seule chose qu'elle avait.

Pendant ce temps, House savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, mais il doutait elle l'avait laissé faire, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé ce qui était déjà pas mal. Alors, il se décidât d'y aller il doutait d'elle, il se ferait tout petit, personne ne le verra du moins elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il était là. Il prit ses clés de moto et parti lui aussi à l'hôpital.

Cuddy arriva attend mais n'échappa pas aux questions de Wilson. Elle fit le discoure qu'elle avait rédigé la veille en remerciant c'est précieux donateurs de leur générosité et coupa le fameux ruban. House la regarda elle était vraiment belle dans cette robe et comme il sent doutait elle ne repartit pas chez elle toute suite après, il attendit une demi-heure et il la vit en train de discuter joyeusement avec un donateur qui devait avoir dans les alentour de 35 ans il était grand blond aux yeux bleu assez musclés avec de parfait dents bien blanches il savait qu'il été avocat dans un grand cabinet d'Atlantic City. Il prit la décision qui s'imposer il partit de la soirée sans que personne ne le remarque et rentra chez lui.

Cuddy arriva à quitter la soirée au bout de 2 heures et rentra chez elle. Elle espérait qu'il l'aurait attendu, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire d'idée expliquer son retard sera très difficile. Elle ne se doutait pas du tout de ce qui l'attendait du moins elle refusait inconsciemment de se rendre à l'évidence, car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il était parti. Quand elle voulut ouvrir la porte elle vit qu'elle était fermée alors elle utilisa la clé se demandant bien pourquoi House avait fermé la porte à clés. Elle entra posa son sac à main enleva sa veste puis, l'appela :

« House ?»

Elle ne comprit pas tous de suite pourquoi les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, quand elle les alluma elle se rendit conte qu'il n'était plus là, elle regarda dehors et vit que la moto n'était plus là, alors elle pleura à chaude larme et comprit qu'elle avait fichu en l'air la seule chance qu'elle avait avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle se demanda si elle devait l'appeler où pas, mais elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas tous de manière c'était sa faute à elle quoi qu'il savait qu'elle ne louperait pas l'inauguration, il le savait pertinemment, mais alors pourquoi ? Pour tester son affection mais bon c'était House il n'aimait pas tous ce qui était sentimental. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais locasion de ressentir ses lèvres sur les siennes que tous ne serait plus comme avant, qu'elle avait tous gâcher. Sur cette dernière révélation elle se remit à pleurer.

House se servi un énième verre de bourbon et jouer une mélodie triste sur son piano elle lui avait brisé le cœur quoi qu'elle n'avait pas brisé son cœur puisqu'il n'en avait pas. Et puis se n'est pas comme s'il l'aimait il… eu il … en faite il n'en savait rien, il savait juste qu'elle était vraiment importante pour lui, alors que pour elle son hôpital contait plus que lui sur cette révélation qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'il le savait sauf qu'il n'avait pas vu a qu'elle point il était important pour elle. Il prit la décision qui s'impose pour lui et arrêta de jouer pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

_Voilà comme vous pouvez remarquer j'ai changé de correcteur d'orthographe._

_Bon la suite arrive et surtout penser au review svp._


	10. Chapter 10

_Voila une suite écrit vite fait car j'avais promis de l'écrire le lendemain de ma préssédante suite pensa pouvoir écrire une autre suite demain raison c'est mon anniversaire.Bon j'espére que sa va vous plaire._

**Post inauguration :**

Le docteur Cuddy arriva à l'hôpital avec une heure de retard, car elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner. Elle s'était endormie à 5 heures du matin, car elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. Elle avala un café puis se mit au travail derrière son bureau une pile de dossier l'attendait. Elle se concentra sur ces dossiers pour ne pas penser à sa soirée.

Le docteur Wilson alla manger et pensa qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu House. Il pensa qu'il devait avoir un cas particulièrement intéressant.

Il était 3 heure de l'après-midi toujours pas de House en vu, son équipe ne sans plaignait pas, mais se demander où il pouvait bien être.

5 heures de l'après-midi toujours pas de House, le docteur Cuddy se posait des questions, mais elle ne voulait pas aller voir Wilson car elle aurait dû lui raconter toute la soirée et l'histoire aller faire le tour de l'hôpital, elle alla voir son équipe et même résultat personne n'avait vu House de la journée.

Le lendemain toujours pas de signe de vie de la par de House. Elle laissa couler pour ces 2 jours, puis un jour passa puis un autre et encore un autre et personne ne savait ou pouvait bien être House.

Alors, elle se décida au bout de 10 jours d'aller voir chez lui. Arriver chez lui, elle frappa, mais personne ne répondait, une voisine passa et la dévisagea elle avait l'air de la prendre pour une des call-girls de House. Ce qui la démoralisa et le docteur Cuddy rentra chez elle, une fois de plus en pleurant.

Le treizième jour d'absence de House, Cuddy reçut sa lettre de démission. Elle vit Wilson lui expliqua que House venait de lui envoyer sa démission.

Je rassure c'est mon dernier chapitre triste le prochain se sera soit le dernier soit l'avan dernièr mais une chose est sur sa finira mieux. Penser au review svp!!


	11. Chapter 11

_Le dernier chapitre._

**Le soir même :**

Le docteur Cuddy se motiva en se disant qu'elle n'allait pas perdre le meilleur médecin de son hôpital juste parce qu'elle n'osait l'affronter. Elle prit son manteau et parti en direction de l'appartement de House avec l'objet de sa visite du moins l'officiel car l'officieux était d'arranger la situation.

Elle arriva devant l'appartement de House réfléchit une dernière fois et se dit qu'elle n'avait plus 2 ans, elle pouvait le faire. Elle se regarda dans son miroir de poche et prix son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer du docteur.

House était vautré sur son canapé devant THE L WORLD après avoir passé l'après-midi à regarder GENERAL HOSPITAL quand il entendit sonner. Il crut d'abord que c'était Wilson alors il se dit qu'il allait le faire patienter un peu mais on ressonna encore et au bout de la 5éme fois il déniât se lever.

Il ouvra la porte et dit :

« Qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive… »

Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver là. Après tous elle l'avait lâché, elle n'avait même pas essayé lui parler, de lui téléphoner, de le voir. Elle dit tous simplement :

« Revenez.

-Cuddy je ne suis pas parti pour revenir le lendemain.

-Peut être mais je veux que vous reveniez ! »

D'accord elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile mais quand même la il ne facilitait pas la situation.

« Alors je peux passer 13 jours sans bosser et être tranquille mais par contre je ne peux pas démissionner.

-Pourquoi vous ne pourquoi vous compliquez tous ? »

Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleur non pas maintenant pas devant lui. Mais pourquoi elle ne sortait pas de sa vie pourquoi a-t-elle poser cette question.

« Pourquoi resterai-je ? Vous le dite tous le temps je vous pourris la vie.

-Certes…

Elle ne trouvait plus d'argument pour le retenir, elle allait le perdre, définitivement, non il fallait qu'elle réagisse sans pleurer de préférence. Il s'en voulait pourquoi il n'acceptait pas de revenir tous simplement.

« Vous ne voulez pas revenir ? »

Il ne répondit pas, elle comprit qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Alors, elle repartit vers sa voiture mais ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Il s'en voulait à mort il se traitait d'imbécile, d'idiot et de bien d'autres nom. Il l'attrapa par le bras , il vu qu'elle pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible contre lui sans lui faire mal. Elle pleurait contre lui elle n'aimait pas paraitre faible devant lui mais était tellement bien dans ses bras. Il la ramena vers son appartement. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer, il leva légèrement son menton vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement. Ils s'embrassaient ardemment étaient a bout de souffle. Il l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

THE END

?

**1 an plus tard :**

Ca fait un Sa fait un an, aujourd'hui je m'appelle Lisa House depuis 1heure. On dit que le jour on le se marie c'est le plus beau de toute sa vie, mais moi, sa fait 1 an que je suis heureuse.

**2 ans plus tard :**

Je viens d'être père de 2 filles, 2 jumelles, Serena et Jenny. Lisa est aux anges ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle voulait un enfant.

_C'est assez triste c'est vrai mais a la base sa devait etre joyeux mais je trouve qu'elle est mieu comme sa._

_Je l'ai enfin finni j'ai trouvé la suite qui me convenais et j'ai réussi à l'écrire aprés tant de temps donc désolé de vous avoir fait attendre._

_J'espére qu'elle vous aura plus. _

_Je n'écrirai pas tous de suite de fic pas trops de temps et encore moin de fic à suite._

_Donc mes chères lecteurs qui auront tous lut je vous remercit_

_Bsx_

_Victory_


End file.
